Missing You
by chicadesexy
Summary: Just a little something that was floaing around my head. Alice's gf is missing her and cant wait forher to get home so that they can get down to some business.  Lemonsss plz review. Enjpy


**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hear your opinions, I greaty value them. I am not sure if I shoudl make this a one shot or continue with another chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**This is just and idea i had playing around in my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

"Alice? Is that you?" I called as I heard the front door open.

Huh? No reply. I hear her heels as they 'click' against the floor.

"Thank god your home babe, my pussy is dying for some attention. Its aching," I tell her. She has been extremely busy this past week with work and promised me some attention this afternoon. Mmm hmmm I cant wait.

I'm so horny I start taking off my jeans before she even makes it to the living room. As I bend down to remove my jeans I hear her reach the living room.

"Oh my god baby, you really are excited for me," Alice exclaimed as she saw me.

"Baby im always excited for you," I tell her.

"Ohh you're spunky tonight. Let me go get out of these clothes and I want you in just youre bra and panty set on the sofa waiting on me."

"Yes ma'am," I reply with a wink.

I quickly discard my jeans and t-shirt. I can already feel my self wet at the thought of what Alice has planned for us. I lie back on the sofa and await her return.

My head whips around as I hear Alice leave our room. Mmm hmmm She is looking delicious. Her black corset contrasts against her pale white skin with her tits practically out. Her black thong enhances her firm ass and as she spins I can see her tattoo she has on her ass. I am practically soaking my panties.

"See something you like?" she smirks at me.

"Mmm hmmm " I shake my head up and down.

"let's get started, why don't u go ahead and head into the bedroom my love," I quickly get up and go into the bedroom. She gestures for me to lie on the bed. She lean over and starts to kiss me. Our tongues fight for dominance and eventually we pull apart for air. She rubs my arms, my legs, m stomach. She caresses me everywhere except where I want her most. She skips my boobs completely and I whimper.

"Now now my love. Patience."

She then proceeds to have me spread eagle on the bed. She ties my hands to the headboard and Im practically soiling my panties. She then ties my feet down. She goes to her dresser and collects something.

She walks seductively back to me. She places her items on the ground where I cant see.

"You're wet for me aren't you baby? You're a horny little slut Just dreaming of when I would get home and all the tings we would do together?"

She starts to rub my pussy through my soiled panties. That combined with her words has me moaning.

"yes you are," she says. "You love being all spread eagle for me, don't you? Cause youre a dirty little whore. Yes you are."

She bends, giving me an amazing view of her ass while still rubbing my pussy. I;m whimpering and xtremely close to cumming.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiii…."

She retireves a scissors and brings it frighteningly close to my pussy. That gets me even more turned on. I moan again. She gently cuts my thongs straight down the middle gently grazing my clit.

"Oooohhhhhh"

She does the same and cuts away my bra. She then removes her thong and collects something from the ground again. She turns and winks at me.

She starts to rub her finger between my folds, and gently flicking my clit. I am moaning uncontrollably. She pushes two fingers into me. I am sooo close. Suddenly I feel somethn=ing round and cool replace her fingers and I moan at the coolness of it.

"Do you like that my love?" She then picks something up and pushes a button.

"oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh" I cry out as the bullet starts to vibrate within me.

"Don't you just love that my little whore?" She then walks around the bed and sits of my face.

"Your not allowed to cum until you've gotten momma off my love,"

At hearing dat quickly dive into her honeypot. She tastes so great. I lap at her juices and stick my tongue in and out of her hole rapidly occasionally flicking her clit. She is moaning and shifting uncontrollably. She turns the bullet up higher and I am struggling to withhold my orgasm.

"YEA baby just like that. Suck momma's cunt. Eat it. You know you want it you dirtly little whore. You love eating my cunt. Make momma cum. FAtSTER HARDER. MAKE ME COME!"

I eat her faster and I feel her tense up as she is about to come. At the same exact moment she hits the highests speed for the bullet and I cant take it anymore.

"YES MY LOVEEEEEEEEEE FUCK FUCK FUCK FUcKKKK"

And at the same time I come while squirting all over the place.

"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I CANT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP" I scream out as I come with my juices gushing. I'm sure the whole floor could hear us.

By the time her breathing has calmed and she gets off of me I am already almost on my way to another orgasm. Since se didn't switch off the bullet.

"are u close my love?"

"yes ma'am am close."

She leans over and starts sucking my clit pushing me off the ledge as I come again. As I am cumming she removes the bullet and starts fucking me with her finger to prolong my orgasm. She removes her finger and looks at me with a calm collected look.

"Don't worry baby, we have a long night ahead of us."

An I culdnt wait.

**Please Please Please Please review!**


End file.
